Winx Club - Episode 626/Script
Winx Forever Intro/Recap Narrator: Bloom defeated Acheron by trapping him in the Infinity Box, which she used in exchange for the Legendarium Key with Rumpelstiltskin. The Fairy of the Dragon Flame was determined to leave the Legendarium World, and lock the magic book, but the Trix arrived just in time to halt Bloom's plan. Scene: Outside Cloud Tower Musa: Uh oh! Tecna: Winx! Watch out! Stella: Lizard breath over here isn't going to stop anytime soon. Aisha: Water Bolt! We need Bloom! Musa: Infinite Echo! You can say that again! Selina, where is she? Selina: Bloom's in the Legendarium World trying to defeat Acheron by herself. Stella: Well, let's hope she hurries! These big lizards look very angry! Tecna: Organic Shield! Selina: I wish I could help, but Acheron stripped me up my powers! Flora: Acheron stripped the entire Magic Dimension of its powers! Aisha: Thanks to you, you've done enough damage, Selina. Selina: I really do want to help this time! I really do. Stella: Maybe this lizard thing would appreciate a bedtime story! Selina: Without my powers, I can't summon a single creature from the Legendarium. *Selina begins to glow, magical pinging.* Selina: Magic... it's back! Aisha: Selina, what's happening? Selina: This means that Bloom defeated Acheron! Tecna: Then where is she now? Selina: She's got to be in here somewhere! Come on, Bloom, show yourself! Aisha: Oh, look! Bloom is stuck with the Trix! Scene: The Clearing of Rumpelstiltskin Bloom: Heads up, Trix! Icy: Oh, no! I'm shaving in my boots. Darcy: Good one, Icy. Bloom: Flames of Bravery! Icy: Bravery won't save you this time, Bloom! Bloom: Huh? Stormy: We're not letting you out. Darcy: Time to say "goodbye Winx", and "hello Trix"! Icy: We were so close to having it all! Darcy: As always, you can't stick in your nose with our business! Bloom: You will never get away! Icy: Where do you think you're going, Bloom? Bloom:'''You won't get up, Stormy! Don't worry Darcy, you're next! Ooh, that looks like it hurt! '''Icy: Get over yourself, Bloom! When we're done with you, you'll but nothing more but a page in a book! Darcy: Ooh, I can't wait! Taking down each every day for eternity. Icy: We'll wake up, and we'll beat you! Darcy: We'll have lunch, and we'll beat you. Stormy: And for dinner, we'll beat you. Icy: Now all together, sisters. Time for the Cage of Sorrow! Bloom: Huh? Ahh! Icy: Sweet! Bloom: Ahh! My energy! No! It's taking all my energy! Scene: Outside Cloud Tower Stella: Light Spectrum! Tecna: Bio-Rythmic Blow! Musa: Infinite Echo! Aisha: Protection of Waves! Flora: Lilac Vortex! Ahh! I'm okay! Thanks, Winx! Tecna: Selina! Do you know any other spells? Selina: I've got one in mind! That's more like it! Flora: Selina! Isn't there any way to get Bloom out of the Legendarium World? Selina: Not without freeing the Trix! You don't believe me, do you? Aisha: You've betrayed us in the past. Why should we trust you this time? Selina: I promise you. I'll prove to you that I'm telling the truth. Keep them busy! Stella: Selina, where are you going? Tecna: Let's get down to business, Winx! We don't have any other choice! Musa: Let's hope Selina tells the truth for a change! Aisha: Winx, charge! Scene: Somewhere in Cloud Tower Selina: Attention everyone, stay here and don't leave, no matter what! Cloud Tower Student: Selina, what's going on? Selina: You'll find out soon enough. The secret of the Great Lizard Spirit. I think I know it! Scene: The Dragon Fossils Room Selina: All of Cloud Tower's magical energy is contained in this dragon skeleton. Along with all the power stolen from the magic schools. This combined source of energy is keeping the lizard spirit alive and strong. But now it's powers is time to go back where they belong! May the sacred powers of the Magic Kingdom return to their rightful owners! As I command! Scene: Outside Cloud Tower Aisha: If this is Selina's work, then she proved me wrong. Scene: Eraklyon Institute Eraklyon Institute Students: Haha, yeah! Hahaha, woo! Oh, yeah! Haha! Scene: Outside of Zaltora School for Psychic Arts Zaltora Student: We're saved! Scene: Hagen's Castle Hagen: Haha! Scene: The Clearing of Rumpelstiltskin Bloom: Ahh! Icy: Give it up, Bloom! Your magic is slipping through your fingers like sand! Bloom: Ahhh! Darcy: Don't waste it. Bloom: Ahh! I'm not going out this way! My friends have seen me fight. They've made me realize how strong I really am. And that's something I'll never forget. My friends are my greatest strength. And, my greatest power. Wrapping Flame! Stormy: ''' Ahh! '''Icy: What? No! Darcy: Hey! No fair! Bloom: Feel free to move around if you like. Stormy: Ahh! Bloom: But don't plan on getting out. Icy: Ughh. Woah! You'll pay for this, Bloom! Bloom: Later, Trix! Scene: Outside Cloud Tower Bloom: Nice work, Winx! Musa: Bloom! Tecna: You're back! Stella: It's really you! You're okay! Bloom: That's not all! Look what I've got! Aisha: The Legendarium Key! Tecna: Mission accomplished! Bloom: Wow! You saved Cloud Tower! Aisha: We sure did! Musa: And the Magic Dimension's powers are back! Selina: Bloom! Aisha: All thanks to Selina! Bloom: Selina, thank you. Selina: Oh, Bloom! I can't believe you did forgive me, after everything I did. Bloom: '''We were friends once. Who's to say that ever went away. '''Flora: '''Some friendships were meant to last. '''Stella: Winx Forever! Bloom: But we have one more thing to do. And to do it, we'll need the Legendarium. Selina: You sure? Let me just check something first. Icy: Selina! I know you can hear me. Listen sweetheart, you better fix this situation and get us out! Bloom: '''Haha, I think we've heard enough. '''Selina: Agreed. Bloom: The key! It won't turn. Musa: Then it's that Rumpelstiltskin. Stella: If he gave you the wrong key, I'm gonna get that little- Selina: Well, maybe it's not the key, but the person who turns it. Let me try. Bloom: Go ahead Selina. We trust you. Icy: Hold on! Think about what you're doing! You'll be sorry fairy! No! Bloom: You did it Selina! The Legendarium is locked for good. Selina: Yes, and now I need to return it to its true owner. Scene: Domnio Palace Bloom:'Selina! '''Eldora:'Hello dear. 'Selina:'Fairy Godmother, I believe this belongs to you. 'Edora:'Thank you, Selina. It feels like ages since I saw it last, oh was it always this stubborn? Oh, it's broken! Oh, it won't open! '''Selina: I locked it, for good. More coming soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Scripts